


Team Assignment

by Fangzarie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gore, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stuffing, humans being treated like animals, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzarie/pseuds/Fangzarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is generally a "pick your own ending" work. The story is based around the BLU scout who has been spotted by the RED Sniper during ceasefire. In a hope to escape the BLU scout is faced with seven options, which will he choose. Its up to you? NOW WITH PICTURES!!!!</p><p> Disclaimer: This story contains content that should not be read by people underneath the age of 21. It is 100% fiction and has no bearing on reality whatsoever. 100% fiction means real life rape is WRONG. Please read the story codes above to ensure that you are not going to be offended by, or otherwise dislike, the content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spy and The Scout and the Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning, there isn't any smut in this chapter at all. This is just an introduction to the paths you will soon be able to choose.
> 
> If this is posted and there are no paths this probably means the deadline for its draft was running close to being erased and I don't want that. Even still be patient as other paths will open up soon. I am in college and thing will tend to run a bit slow.

"Yo Spy!" Scout yelled waving his arms openly for the red suited man to see. Spy chuckled to himself from his position at the intelligence desk.

He waved back, his smile just as big as the scout's coming towards him. The map was ctf_2fort as it always was on the 24/7 server. The BLU scout scurried his way over to the man and leaned next to him. The two had known each other for quite some time and, despite being on opposite teams, were pretty used to seeing one another after match hours. The two had first met one another after match quite like today, however on that day scout's life was in danger. Spy had saved him from a group of reds planning to take him hostage, or perhaps kill him, either way spy made it his point to rescue the poor man and ever since then the twosome had been closer than ever. Spy took a gloved hand to the scout's head and ruffled the short hair there.

"Bonjour mon ami, comment vas tu ce soir Scout?" Spy asked still affectionately stroking the scout's head. Scout glared at the Frenchman playfully. He'd always hated it when Spy would use his native language against him. Scout had given learning French a chance, he'd even picked up a few words. Full sentences however, were completely out of his ballpark.

Scout leaned in a bit closer, he was enjoying the feeling of being rubbed as if he were some pet cat.

"You're gonna’ force me ta' learn French faster you know dat', but um I fine, I think?" Scout stated matter-of-factly. Spy snorted,

"Oh really? Well then by all means I will continue." Spy exclaimed proudly puffing out his chest. There was a short pause before the two burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh man Spy, I love ya you know that?" Scout croaked out, still wiping tears from his eyes.

Spy looked down at the man, his brow raised a bit bemused and surprise. Scout always had a cheery disposition around Spy but never had he said he'd "loved" the man. Love was a bad thing. Love was an amateurish thing, and Spy was no amateur. At least, not in the eyes of his fellow REDs. Spy loved Scout. That much was a fact. However, he would never let anyone know that. Not any BLU and heaven forbid any Red finding out.

Scout's laughter slowed as Spy stood up suddenly. His face, what was visible from underneath his balaclava had turned to a look of sad displeasure.

" Spy? D-did I say somethin' wrong?" Scout asked, a strong hint of worry in his voice. With a short sigh Spy opened his mouth to speak,

"scout, I can't love you." He began when another voice broke in.

"Oi, Spy! What are you doin' over there by the briefcase? Match been over hours ago." A sniper's voice called out over by the left entrance.

Swiftly Spy pushed Scout off the desk hiding him from view to anyone in front much where the Sniper was standing now. Spy smiled nervously, straightening his posture as he would have normally.

"I could ask you the same Sniper my friend. Why are you here?" Spy asked getting straight to the point. The Sniper's eyes narrowed as he began to slowly step forward. Scout, realizing someone new had entered the room, did his best to stay low by crouching down a bit behind the desk just out of sight.

The Australian sniffed the air lightly as he'd begun to creep ever closer, closing the distance between himself and the Spy.

"Ey, you smell that? Like one of them dirty BLU's been here just now."

Sniper muttered passing Spy an eccentric glance. Spy's heart jumped. The taller man was just inches from him now. How did he get so close so fast? The Spy must not have been paying him much attention. In truth the Spy's gaze fell upon the Scout behind him at least three times since the Sniper had stepped in.  
Spy scoffed,

"as if, you repulsive bushman. I don't take pride in memorizing the different musk’s of my every prey." He retorted back trying to retrain his focus on his fellow Red.

Sniper smirked devilishly, displaying his pearly whites. His eyes, despite them being under his aviators, were sharp and cruel. The need to hunt, kill, and blood lust evident within them. Scout could feel the Australian’s gaze slowly locking in on his position, it would be only a matter of time before the Sniper noticed him. Did he dare move while he was so close?

Scout looked up, he attempted to make the action as swift as possible least too much movement get him caught. Sniper was now standing there motionless, eyes darting left to right frantically as if searching for something or in this case someone. He snuffed the air once more, taking in a much deeper breath this time.

"He's still here." The man whispered darkly adding to his already intimidating visage.

"W-who? What's here?" Spy muttered his voice a bit shaky. Sniper groaned slamming his fist against the desk fed up with Spy's games.

"The damn'd bloody BLU! It's hiding somewhere around here and you know it!" Sniper growled pulling out a bow from his quiver and readying his Huntsman.

  
Spy stood up defensively ready to fight the enraged man but the Sniper merely waved him off.

"Sit your ass down spook. My business isn't with you."

The Aussie grunted scanning the room quickly. Spy hoped Scout was either well hidden or on his way out of the room at this point. He knew his teams Sniper well, which meant he also knew how cruel the man could be to the enemy. Especially during ceasefire periods. Fortunately and bit unfortunately, Scout was trying to make a somewhat hasty retreat, however he was spotted out of the corner of the Sniper's eye. The sadistic man smiled wildly when he caught notice of him.

"My business is with him!" Sniper called out firing an arrow which, without delay and precise accuracy, stuck deep into the BLU scout's ankle. A key spot, for any good hunter knew how valuable mobility was to escape.

Spy stared on horrified as the scout crumpled to his knees, hollering in pain. Sniper laughed proudly as he rushed towards the location Scout went down in. The BLU, noticing the man rapidly closing in on him, scrambled to his feet despite the searing pain going through his leg. He had to run and without another moments thought he did. Scout bolted out of the nearest opening and into the hall. Sniper smirked a wicked grin, teeth showing.

“Oh, how oi love a good hunt.” The man laughed starting to move towards the exit. Spy tried to go after Scout but Sniper stood in the way,

“Stay outta’ the way Spy, I’ll deal with you later!” He yelled pushing the man back then turning to rush off after the BLU. Scout had made it pretty far despite his injury. He was nearing the upper level close to the main respawn. Stopping in one of the corners filled with some crates Scout crouched against the wall to weigh his options. He could hear the sniper behind him. Closing in on his location.

 

To the right there was a drop down ledge that lead to the lower levels and sewer which could be the perfect escape. He could make a run for the roof were more snipers could be waiting or he could just stay hidden behind the crates. Then there was the dangerous choice of waiting till the respawn door opened and go rushing in hoping whoever would come out didn't want him dead. There was also the choice of making his way around to the other intelligence entrance by the stairs just right of respawn, but that way was so open everyone could see him. Then there was always the age old option of fighting back, that was always an option.

 

  
__________________________You Decide_________________________

Chpt 2 (Drop Down)

Chpt 3 (Stay behind the crates)

Chpt 4 (Make a run for the roof)

Chpt 5 (Waiting till Respawn)

Chpt 6 (Other Entrance)

Chpt 7 (Stand and Fight)


	2. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have selected the path that ends in fluffy Medic love.]
> 
> This chapter contains a little fluff quickly followed by causal sex. I hate to start it off on a note like this but, the medic is my own personal OC. He cares greatly for injured mercs. Yes, there is a bit of backwash German in this. Yes, I am in a German speak CLASS which means im still LEARNING! But im sure google translate will help if you don't know something. Read and enjoy.

Eventually the noise of the sniper’s nearing footsteps proved too much for him. Scout bolted to the right and fell down the ledge to the lower floor. On the ground level things were pretty quiet and that was saying something. Red base was never usually this quiet after match hours and even if it was there was a logical explanation like the team had gone out for the day or something. After dropping down Scout’s injured ankle bent naturally as it would trying to support his weight and also naturally the pain shot through him like lemons in a fresh wound. The arrow that protruded from it was still there and the blood drooling from it didn't look any more appealing. It was really grotesque to look at. He felt sick to his stomach and needed to rest for a moment or he’d puke from not the sight but the pain.

For the moment, Scout was safe. However long that would last he didn't know, truth be told it didn't last very long at all. In a matter of moments he heard more footsteps nearing his location. They couldn't have been from the Sniper, he was upstairs. Quickly, Scout darted around the corner. There was a tool shelf and a wheelbarrow perfect for hiding behind or in. He hoped whoever was coming hadn't seen him. Lying down and staying perfectly still, Scout held his breath as the steps proceeded closer. He shut his eyes tight not wanting to see the death that would soon befall him in a matter of moments.

“O-oh my, are you alright Herr Scout? Who has done this to you?” an older voice spoke, it was mostly German in accent, and for once sounded genuinely concerned and maybe even a little frightened.

 

Scout kept his eyes shut tight, he still didn't want to chance whatever it was in front of him. He heard the footsteps shift and from underneath his eyelids see the silhouetted body leave from in front of him. For a moment things were absolutely quiet once more. Scout took this opportunity to peek, what he saw when finally opened his eyes was indeed no sniper but instead a RED medic. The stout man looked down upon the benched runner, a look of pure remorse in his eyes.

"You poor thing. At least you're well enough to open your eyes." The German sighed moving his hand out to touch the smaller man.

Scout flinched, ready to either run or attack, as the medic held out a gloved hand to reach out, if he was going to die he would do so with a fight. Quickly the RED reared his hands back being wary of the man’s strike,

"Easy now, I promise I won't hurt you love. Bitte let me help you?" The medic pleaded placing a gentle hand under the scout's chin to lift his head a bit higher in order to look the man in the eyes.

Scout stared at the medic terrified, watching, waiting for the man to strike him down. Scout felt himself being lifted and in a matter of moments he was being cradled in the arms of the man that should be killing him. Kissing the scout on the forehead the medic smiled,

"don't worry love, I’ll take good care of you now. Rudolf will make the hurt all go away." The medic repeated stroking the other man. The words came out in a confident sing-song way as if trying to clarify the fact to himself more than to the Bostonian.

Carefully Rudolf carried the youth to an area that would be well known as the medical ward on the BLU side however on the side RED's side things looked far more different than what the scout was normally used to. Perhaps it was just his eyes but everything seemed so backwards from here. None the less this was still a medical hall and scout knew it. Most of the time being in the med wing meant you were in trouble, on a one way ticket to experimentation and hell, at least that’s how it went over at BLU base. Once they were back in the privacy of Rudolf’s work space, he carefully placed the scout down on a nearby examination table and went to retrieve his Medigun from its resting spot.

"So what is your name kleine? Why are you here and in such a state as this, it's no wonder you're still alive." Rudolf asked thoughtlessly pulling off one set of gloves and replacing them with a cleaner pair.

The scout sat still on the table not daring to move. Was speaking even a safe idea right now? Rudolf sighed as he brought the medigun down closer to the runner's bleeding ankle.

"It's alright; I understand that you're still a little scared, so I won't force you. Just relax until you feel comfortable." The RED stated in a calm friendly manner before turning on his medigun. Carefully he turned on the device and trained the gentle red beam on scout.

He watched with a caring smile as the man slowly began to relax under the soft glow. As the medigun did its job from it position overhead, Rudolf reached over to the nearby tray and grabbed up his bonesaw. Instantly the scout's eyes grew wide with fear. The runner tried to move his legs in an attempt to escape but only ended up causing his ankle even more pain. Rudolf winced for the man and quickly held him still, one hand on his injured leg and the other on the boy’s chest.

"Now, now little one, try not to move so much. Wouldn't want to cut something vital. Just hold still and I promise nothing will happen to you." The medic said emphasizing the promise, he moved his opposite hand up to gently touch the scout’s check once more staring him right in the eyes.

Once he could visibly see the scout had calmed, Rudolf moved to cut the arrow. Carefully he sliced into the wood on one side, leaving enough space to pull it out through the other side. The BLU winced as the bloodied object slid out dripping grossly. Once the arrow was completely out, Rudolf discarded it with disgust and started off across the room probably to go retrieve something to clean and bandage the wound.

For a time the entire ward was silent neither man talked, at least until the scout sneezed.

"Gesundheit love, perhaps you need a handkerchief?" Rudolf asked as he returned with some sort of antiseptic liquid and medical gauze.

The other man yawned, stretching, he shook his head completely relaxing and forgetting the company he was in.

"Nah I'm good doc. But can I ask you something real quick?" He said finally, trying to sit himself up, only to be aided by the medic. With a small grin Rudolf simply nodded as he began to clean the wound.

"Right so why are you helpin' me. I mean, it's nice an' all but I don't get the motive behind it all. How does this benefit you? I mean you're a RED and I'm a BLU an' stuff." The scout asked confused.

Rudolf smiled, patting the scout's newly bandaged leg, he moved over so that he was right next to the scout's face. Looking him in the eyes Rudolf took one hand and lifted the other man's chin up so that their mouths were level. Lightly, the medic locked their lips together. Using his tongue to his advantage, Rudolf roamed around the BLU mouth fully tasting the other. Taking in every bit of that youthful mouth for himself, he licked around his tongue and along the inner walls of flesh in his mouth, if he didn't know any better, the scout might have mistaken this kiss as an attempt to suck all the air out of his lunges and choke him. After a moment he moved away, both hands now around the scout's waist.

"Color doesn't matter to me liebe. It hasn't mattered ever since the incident with your team’s pyro years ago. After he tried to gouge my eyes out with his ax, Instead of losing my sight I became colorblind. Now I could care less whose team you’re on, blue, red, green, purple, it doesn't matter. I fell in love with you ever since I laid eyes upon you." Rudolf said with almost a purr. Scout blushed, scratching the back of his neck with a bashful smile.

Rudolf was stroking him now, lazily but skillfully between his thighs. He increased his pace, and Scout twisted under him, whimpering despite himself.

"B-but why now? Why me? Doesn't your team have a Scout, I mean this is flattern' an' all but I still don't get why it has to be me?" Scout muttered stifling back a moan as the medic continued to assault his inner thighs.

Rudolf smiled again, this time, he was blushing,

“when I first caught a glimpse of you, you were fighting away on the field like a valiant dove. Graceful and free just like a bird. I wanted to tell you how marvelous you looked but alas we were on opposite teams. Immediately, I fell head over hills in love with you. You were so strong, independent, and not to mention cute. Always chipper with that smile of yours. I knew I had to make you mine one day." Rudolf explained with eager enthusiasm.

Scout blushed turning away with a shy smile. Rudolf kissed him again, this time was much shorter but still just as passionate as the last,

"I was this close to telling you many other times but that stupid spy of ours beat me to it, every time. That doesn't matter now I suppose, I have you here with me now." Rudolf sighed sliding one of his gloved hands underneath the scout's shirt.

Scout had always seen the medic's glances, heck he’d even talked to the man every now and again, but he'd never know that was what they were for. Scout smiled, he didn't quite understand exactly why the medic had feelings for him but they seemed genuine. He was scared, the last time he had admit even his partial love for someone they'd turned him down. Stupid Spy, as much as they had been through for him to just dump the scout as abruptly as he did really hurt the BLU.

While he was still deciding whether or not to trust Rudolf, he felt something absolutely wonderful. It caused his breath to hitch and for a split second he went limp. Rudolf's opposite, hand had found its way into the scout's pants and were now, diligently with the patience of a saint, stroking his cock.

"H-hey! Stop that…it feels weird." He muttered, muscles tightening slowly. Rudolf giggled still keeping with his strokes fluid and slow. It was astonishing how much smaller the scout seemed when laying down. It was fascinating really.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Scout said, with a broken note in his voice, the sensation was already getting to him.

With a gentle kiss on the forehead Rudolf smiled,

“What I've wanted to do for quite some time now.” He whispered softly into the Scout’s ear, he then took the tip of it and nibbled the skin there lightly.

With the free hand already up his shirt, Rudolf pulled the rest of the BLU’s clothing off, and started working on the button of his mates pants. Scout tried to resist pushing the medic’s hand away politely,

“w-wait aren't you takin’ this a little fast? I mean I barely know you that well. We only talked once or twice.” He tried to say before Rudolf locked their lips together again with another passionate kiss.

“Isn't now a better time than any?” Rudolf simply replied gently pushing the boy by the chest forcing him to lay back.

The examination table was cold and frigid against the scout’s back as his shirt was already stripped away and now lay forgotten on the floor. Rudolf now turned his attention to the younger man’s chest, lapping and sucking on the little pink nubs there, he nibbled them just once or twice just to see what kind of reaction he’d get, nothing too violent. He continued this action until he had his lover was squirming and moaning in delight.

“Sensitive one, aren't we?” Rudolf teased, chuckling at the noises Scout made as he traced his fingertips along the younger man’s chest.

Rather than being sexually enhanced by the action the runner just giggled instead,

“so, are we gonna’ do this or what?” he asked allowing himself to be held down.

Rudolf smiled and reached over the man to reclaim a bottle of some strange liquid that had been apparently placed close by beforehand. He pointed to the bottle playfully, then opened it and stuck a gloved finger in and drew it back out again showing off the bottle contents. Scout wrinkled his nose, swallowing hard on his own saliva he grew nervous.

“Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich, please calm down, this isn't meant to hurt you. Only to help.” Rudolf reassured stroking up and down the length of Scout’s chest again.

With an uneasy sigh, Scout breathed in and slowly out calming his nerves. Rudolf waited silently while the younger completed this action at least six more times before nodding his head in agreement with himself.

With that small gesture Rudolf began, slowly with one finger easing in making sure Scout was comfortable, and for a moment he was. However, the further in he went the harder Scout breathed, his breath was quickened and ragged. He squirmed and writhed, moaning, his whines grew louder and louder. Rudolf pushed forward in one cautiously slow, fluid motion, letting Scout’s ass take each inch, stopping if he felt resistance, and then starting again until the first gloved finger was completely inside of him.

“Are you alright, love?” Rudolf gave Scout a curious glance and withdrew his index a bit.

He stopped. Rudolf looked down at him, a realization sinking through.

"You are nervous," he said with a hint of disbelief. Scout moaned, beads of sweat littering his flushed beet red face. "You've never done this before," he gasped, "Mein gott you’re a virgin!"

Instead of backing off or becoming scared Rudolf invited himself closer to Scout, he was practically standing on the boy at this point. A big grin had found its way across his face, as if he were drunk or under some sort of mass hysteria he laughed. The BLU just stared up at him flustered and rather confused.

“This is just great, stupendous, wunderbar!” Rudolf began spouting, grabbing the boy up and clutching him close to his chest.

“W-what! Did I do something wrong geez tell me please before you choke the life outa’ me!” Scout yelled trying to separate himself from the strong hug the older man was giving him.

Wiping a tear from his cheek Rudolf placed the young man back down and calmed himself a bit.

“Please forgive me, bitte, I was just never expecting you to be a virgin after this long. You and Herr Spy had been together for almost two months now, I just knew-“he began when the scout cut in abruptly,

“Knew what? That he had deflowered me the first chance he got, like some kind of sick dog!” he yelled quickly taking offense to Rudolf's rambling.

Rudolf looked down at the boy in surprise at his harsh tone. After looking into the youth's face for a moment Rudolf quickly realized the scout hadn't meant for his words to come out like they did and the look on his face was proof. Placing a gloved hand to the runner's cheek he tried to slow himself down a bit more,

“No klein, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Spy had never treated you properly, he never showed you his true feelings. Sex isn't just something you throw about, its intimate, a show of respect and true love. Only a bad hound would lay down with someone they don’t truly love. Ich bin ein guter Hund, ich bin treu, liebe.” The medic explained, then softly kissing the other on the lips once again.

Scout had no clue what the other had said but it ended in “liebe” which must have been some sort of term for endearment because he used it a lot.

“You know what, I-I think I’m ready?” he said once the kiss had finally broken.

Rudolf looked down at the other confused for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m ready to accept this, I mean. Just promise me one thing, ok?” he began to ask.

Rudolf bent down closer to the scout ear to whisper,

“Anything love.”

Scout took a deep breath and spoke,

“Please don’t hurt me. Not physically. Emotionally like that no good Spy did.” He answered.

Rudolf nodded and went back to the bottle of lube to finish up the job he’d started.

The first, slick digit pressed up against Scout’s ass, sending shivers down his spine as it sunk further into him. He groaned, head tilting back as Rudolf dragged the finger back out, before inching it in again. He continued like this for what seemed for years, the slow drag of the digit within him nudging him towards the edge at a snail’s pace. It was driving Scout insane.

“R-Rudolf, I’m not a child you can go down on me. I can handle it I swear.” Scout moaned despite shaking almost uncontrollably.

The look on the medic’s face was a mix of uncertainty, fear, and need. He wanted to show Scout he was better than some sex driven whore, but he was so afraid of hurting him as well. Suddenly Scout’s small wrapped hands touched his checks, looking him in the eyes like he’d been done several times before, he whispered,

“Do it doc, do it.”

That was all the convincing he needed, without warning, Rudolf slammed in, the loud slap of skin on skin overpowered only by the scream which Scout let out. He didn't stop this time, hips fucking up into the younger man with each powerful thrust, dragging back out only to return with just as much force. He couldn't be bothered to stop, if he did hurt the other, even by accident, he knew Scout would never forgive him. But the sensation was just so overwhelming and the little virgin mumbles were simply adorable.

He tilted Scout’s hips, lifting his legs over each shoulder for a better angle,

“please whatever happens let me know if I'm hurting you?” he breathed out quickly before slamming in once more.

“Ah fuck! Rudolf!” Scout cried trying to dig his nails into the hard surface of the table.

It was good, so deliciously good, he feared he might pass out if the medic continued at this pace. Scout whimpered, fingers now scrabbling at Rudolf’s shoulder blades for some much needed support. Rudolf didn’t care that the other had gripped him so tightly the skin began to tear and bleed all along his back.

The sound that Scout let out was something between pain and complete arousal. He shook in short, spastic tremors and peaked. He cried as he came, as the last of his release painted his stomach.

“Ach, scheisse, i-im, bitte verzeihen, liebe!” Rudolf wailed as he followed shortly after, still buried deep within runner.

Scout's breath was ragged and slow, everything was a thick hazy blur. Rudolf stayed there for a few minutes, still deeply rooted inside him, only the sound of tired panting filled the not so silent medical ward. After a moment, this time Scout was the one to lead the two into an intimate kiss. This one was long and compassionate despite the heat and sweat that clung to their bodies.

“Thanks. Thank you for this Rudolf, I’ll never forget this.” He mumbled into the medic’s mouth.

After a moment or so the two pulled apart, both were smiling at one another lovingly, when Rudolf began to laugh. Scout looked around, he was worried again,

“W-what? Don’t tell me I said something wrong again?” he moaned looking away ashamed.

Rudolf giggled a bit longer before finally speaking,

“No love. Look at us we’re a mess!” he pointed out gesturing to the scouts cum soaked chest and his even equally soaked medical attire.

Once realization hit him the scout began to laugh as well. Suddenly he was lifted, Rudolf had picked him up and the man had stripped himself of everything except briefs which he must have placed back on in preparation for their travel.

“Come on, let’s go get ourselves cleaned up.” He announced carrying the other underneath his arms like a sack of potatoes. The scout protested a bit playfully but let himself be carried off nonetheless.

[Ending 1]


	3. Every Twink deserves a Wanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have selected a very gore-filled demise. Enjoy] 
> 
> This chapter contains lots of blood, gore, and other things that may not be appealing. I've never written anything like any of the things i just mentioned EVER! I also got a little help towards the end. So tell me how we did. :3

The pain was just too much, falling to his knees, bloodied ankle unable to hold itself up any longer.

“Maybe if I stay here, quiet, maybe he won’t find me.” The scout thought to himself closing his eyes weakly.

This was only for a moment, he soon heard a sickening SLAP, followed quickly by a searing pain in the left side of his face. His eyes flung open only to see the RED sniper standing over him. He was on the floor now, the huntsman staring down at him, the intent to kill obvious in his eyes.

“Well, well, well, looks like you forgot to keep running? What a shame too, I was enjoying the chase.”

The sniper laughed taking the steel toe of his boot and kicking the Scout as hard as he could.

 

The air was instantly knocked out of him as he slid across the wooden floor a few feet. Cap, headphones, and dog tags were sent across the room along with his body.

“I’m about to have a real good time ripping you apart.” The aggressor grinned.

His prey, a crumpled heap, tried to stand clutching his pained gut. Sniper grabbed the runner up by his short hair and kneed him swiftly in the face.

“You like that don’t cha’ you little prig?” The sniper laughed continuing the vicious assault with his knee.

The scout yelled and struggled, scratching with his nails at the tight hand that held him, trying to force the huntsman to release him. He didn't have to try too hard, the man finished up a few more strikes then tossed him aside roughly, laughing manically.

The sniper then walked over and crouched down next to the scout’s beaten form and whispered,

“I’m going to cut you, skin you, spit on you, and make you bleed until you’re nothing but a bag of pulp on the floor.” He’d whispered real low, enacting on the spitting part immediately by hocking a big one directly in the lads bleeding face.

This was it, this was definitely how he was going to die and if that were the case he’d at least go down fighting.

Climbing to his feet this time, he let loose a series of punches, most of which missed their mark, however, one particular punch hit the marksman, a direct hit to the face sending the hunter’s aviators flying across the empty room. The sniper stumbled back a bit from the force of the hit allowing the scout a second wind as he bounced back and forth, fists raised ready to strike again.

“Heh, yeah! Didn't enjoy that did ya’? Get over here I’ll give you-“the scout’s witty banter was quickly silenced when he felt the searing pain of being kicked in the groin.

Staggering backwards the smaller man tried to hold his stance, but the sniper quickly dropped him back to the ground with a low sweeping kick. With a hard thud the scout fell, back first onto the unforgiving wooden surface. Stepping down onto his rib cage and crushing as hard as possible, the sniper was back in control, and Scout knew it. With a steely glare, the assassin pulled out one of his many knives and thrust it towards the runner’s throat.

“You’re a real blighter aren't you mongrel? Make another move like that and I’ll have to kill you a bit sooner, and that’s just no fun.” the sniper warned pressing the tip closer to the other man’s throat.

Scout hated this, he hated the arrow protruding grossly out of his ankle, he hated the sniper for what he was about to do to him, and most of all he hated himself for stopping. Why had he stopped, if he didn’t he’d probably be halfway back to his own base by now. But he wasn't. He was trapped under the hunter’s paw. Caught like a dirty little rat, as the cat played with his food.

"Struggling’s useless mate, just give in, lay back and allow me to enjoy myself." Sniper grinned a predatory grin. Stomping his foot once more down on the scout’s chest, he took his kukri and sliced across his neck, making a fine cut that bleed as soon as it was opened, but would not puncture a serious vein.

The sting of the cold steel was unbearable. The scout yelled and screamed trying to get the attention of anyone he could. He knew he was on RED’s territory but he had to try, even getting locked up and interrogated for details would be better than this. His cries quickly fell on death ears as Sniper’s thick gloved hand punched him square in the face.

“Shut up! No one can hear you scream and even if they did no one would help you!” The man commanded yanking the boy to his feet and slamming him against the wall.

When he did, the scout tried to protest one last time, swinging his fists wildly and trying his hardest to make some kind of hit.

Getting tired of all his struggling the hunter grabbed the boy’s wrist roughly and held up his knife with the other.

“Keep moving like that and you’ll lose that fist.” He warned moving the sharp blade down a bit so that it was resting on the scout’s chest. “I’ll never quite! You’re not the boss of me you sick twisted jerk.” Scout growled spitting in his aggressors face.

With a devilish smirk the hunter jabbed his knife further into the scout’s chest, blood gushing, blade driving in as far as the wall on the other side would allow. When it was almost to the hilt he stopped, the scout screaming in pained agony as the sniper wiggled the blade increasing the blood flow.

“Well would you look at that. You’re BLU but you bleed out bloody RED. That’s a nice color you know mate, I think it looks good on you.” Sniper complemented pulling the blade out a bit then slamming it back in again.

His victim let out a final yelp and ceased struggling. Removing the knife with a quick yank the sniper stepped back to admire his handiwork as his victims limp body fell like a rag doll to the floor. The rise and fall of the young man’s chest was now slow and labored. A single cough all but ruptured what was left of the small broken body, which took a singular violent shake, as a mix of blood and saliva trickled from the trebling lips, only to roll back and mingle with the dying man’s tears as he lie there without even enough strength to shake in fear, anger, or sorrow.

The sniper laughed as the scout attempted a final gesture, the lifting of his middle finger which seemed to exhaust the last bit of life as the appendage was promptly cut off by the remorseless victor.

“Told you I’d make you lose those fingers. I think I’ll keep this one as a trophy.” The man laughed, giving the limb a good lick then pocketing the severed digit. The four finger hand slumped to the floor, spent. With a satisfied doff of his hat, the sniper laughed and collected his bloodied weapon.

After taking his discarded riffle in hand he unleashed a shot into the scout’s eyes before putting the gun away, still smiling all the while. Then with a snort, the sniper harked upon the lifeless corpse, then unzipped his privates and relieved himself of urine. As he turned and trotted off, boot steps echoing in the cold heartless laughter.

“I think I’ll go pay that traitorous spy of ours a visit as well.” The man declared aloud as if the corpse behind him could hear the notion. If the body had heard, what better words were there to take to his death bed?

[Ending 2]


	4. Scottish Back Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations you have chosen probably the cleanest path possible.
> 
> There is no sex in this chapter.UvU This chapter also contains a little pyro in it. I think of pyro as, "it they, them, or their," no gender pronouns will be used. Im sorry in advanced if this upsets anyone.
> 
> I feel this chapter is a little shorter than the others...and its also very beta'd there may be more than one spelling mistake. Please excuse this.

After thinking it over for a moment he decided his best option was the roof. If there were other Sniper’s, which he doubted, he’d knock them out and try to make a jump across the smaller roof atop the bridge. It was his only hope at this point and he didn't hurry he’d be caught. Taking a quick look around, making sure no other mercs could be found he made a run for it, or as much of a run as an injured leg with an arrow stuck through it could muster. He ducked down in the corner, by the respwan just in case someone was coming, he couldn't risk being seen here. Turning a bit to see if there were any Snipers on the roof as there usually were he spotted a RED demoman. The man was looking out over the empty battlefield, drinking up a bottle of scotch as their class was sometimes seen doing.

Scout cursed himself for such a dumb idea, there was no way he could keep going now, and with no time to turn back he’d likely be caught immediately. With no other option he began to back up, hoping the Scotsman didn't see him. Suddenly he felt something behind him, heck, he’d heard the strange rasping wheeze as if someone was underwater in scuba gear or he’d backed into Darth Vader. The scout dared not look back, he stood still wishing whatever was there would just go away or pretend he was never there. The figure didn't however, with a muffled laugh this new aggressor wrapped its arms around the scout and lifted him into the air.

It was then Scout realized this new adversary was the RED Pyro, and they were hugging him pretty hard. Scout breathed out, trying not to yell as the strange thing swung him around in the air like a child does a puppy. It seemed almost warm and fuzzy like a hug. Even if it were a pleasant gesture, if the pyro continued with all this noise making the demonman, not too far away, would definitely lock in on their location.

Sure enough as he’d feared the Scotsman man did look up from his bottle. With a kindred smile, the demo waved to the pyro and was already making his way over.

“Wait, no you stay back! Let me go you freak, and you stay over there!” Scout yelled struggling in the jumpsuit clad things arms.

With a loud laugh, the demoman was finally in front of the two. “Well, well Piro, what have you got there lad? Aren't you the BLUs scout?” he asked reaching out a friendly hand and using it to actually pet the scout atop his head, ruffling his rather sort hair.

 

The man’s touch was gentle, it was as if he’s done this sort of thing so many times before. Piro continued to hold onto the scout, despite his near constant struggles.

“What’s with all this squirming around lad? There’s nothing ta’ be afraid of here with me and Piro. The names Irwin by the way.” He tried again hoping the scout would do something else besides kick and struggle.

Finally, realization had reached the scout and he ended his attempt at escape.

It didn't seem like these two wanted to hurt him and to be honest this was the best situation right now since he had no clue where the crazy huntsman was and the arrow sticking grossly out of his leg had begun to bleed again since his struggles. Because of his legs continuous bleeding both Irwin and Piro took notice to it. Setting the runner down Piro dusted the man off and mumbled something to the demoman.

“I know lad. I bet you could use a little help with that leg of yours huh, boy?” Irwin asked gesturing down to the scout’s ankle. “Oh, uh sure. I really wanted to get this arrow out and maybe you can help me across the map. Back to my base you know?” Scout asked finding a nearby seat atop a pile of boxes the snipers must use during work hours.

With a smirk, Irwin strode over to the scout, he waved Piro over as well,

“this is one of Carter’s arrows isn't it lad? Don’t worry we’ll get this out of your ankle in no time.” He said taking Scout’s leg with his hands.

Beside him Piro held up their flamethrower, probably suggesting to burn the wooden arrow. Scout’s eyes grew wide with fear again, shifting a little in his spot he murmured,

“Alright but just don’t let that freak anywhere near me alright?” he may have trusted them if they weren't aiming a flamethrower towards his body.

With a muffled moan Piro put away their weapon dejectedly, Irwin frowned then. “Now lad, don’t go calling my teammate a freak. I can only help you as much as you let me, understand?” he warned pointing a scolding finger.

Scout understood well that his words didn't mean much and if he wasn't careful he’d might get killed if he’d said anything they didn't like, with a sight he nodded and straightened up his attitude. Taking his leg again, Irwin took hold of the arrow with his other hand and broke off one end of the arrow. Scout flinched, even while getting the thing pulled through to the other side the arrow stung like a fresh new wound. When it was finally removed in full, the relief was so visible on the runner’s face that Irwin, despite being on the opposite team, smiled.

“There you are boy’o, I’m certain that feels a whole lot better?” Irwn sighed discarding the rest of the arrow over his shoulder.

With a thankful nod Scout stood up,

“Yeah, this feels a lot better actually,” said then looked over to Piro.

They seemed just as happy about the scout’s leg as the man himself. Scratching the back of his head he searched for words when Irwin stopped him, holding up a hand in rebuttal.

“Don’t bother sayin’ thanks lad. Just think of it as an, I owe you.” He said with a cunning smirk.

“Now get out of here before I have Piro chase you back across the base!” the demoman yelled waving his arms like a person would a stray animal.

With a rebellious grin of his own, Scout leapt off the ledge and onto the walkway roof. As he disappeared back across Irwin let out a sigh.

“That spy has got to learn to find better rendezvous places than this.”

[Ending 3]


	5. Russian's like it Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations you have selected the path of moderate dubious-consent! This path as which you probably guessed contains the Heavy, however there's quite the twist to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. The holidays AND SCHOOL came around and I became quite distracted.

Time was closing in on him and sitting behind a bunch of crates wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was a dumb idea but it just might work, besides if he didn't act fast who knew when the sniper would show his face around the corner. If he timed this just right he could slip into respawn, find something to get this stupid arrow out of his ankle and then run back out before any RED could spot him. It was all just a matter of timing.

With a sort of self-countdown, the scout waited until what he thought was the quietest moment to cross and made a run for it. He didn't bother the duck down in the corner closest the metal doors, instead he stood against it, waiting, his ear against the door listening. He needed to make sure someone was going out so that he could try to come in, with hope that during a ceasefire other members of the RED wouldn't kill him.

Finally after a bit more waiting the doors swung open, as it did Scout rushed in. However, just as he took a few steps in he slammed into something big, bouncy and thick. Being sent flying backwards he landed on his back hard on the unforgiving wooden surface. He laid there, stunned by the impact, until he’d heard the loud boom of laughter above him. Without even looking he knew a laugh that ferocious and grand could only come from one class.

The Heavy.

“Little scout. What is the meaning of this?” the older man exclaimed surprised.

The scout groaned, looking up above himself he saw the curious glance of the RED Heavy. The Russian laughed again, reaching down he gripped onto the scout from beneath his arm pits, lifting him up from the floor and into his arms, holding him as he kicked and screamed wildly.

“Let go of me you over sized cow! I swear if you don’t put me down I’ll kick your ass!” the Bostonian yelled trying to separate himself from his capture as quickly as possible.

Just as the Heavy was about to seemingly snap the boy’s neck, another loud booming voice was heard from behind him, this one however, seemed vaguely familiar.

“Garry, what’s the hold up? Thought we were heading to the room after shower together, what is this?” A second Heavy asked, this one was BLU.

Almost dropping the Scout, Garry whirled back around,

“Ah, Alfonso. Took you long enough to get here. While waiting for you I found little Scout.” Garry said holding up the scout as if introducing some sort of new beauty product.

Alfonso, which was apparently his name, smirked licking his lips. Stepping closer to see the Scout he grabbed the youth’s chin in his palm and began looking him over.

“Well well, if it isn't little Scout. Hmm, very good, scout will make perfect cocksleve.” He laughed teasingly reaching down and groping between the boy’s legs.

 

Scout moaned in protest, kicking and swinging his legs even more now, how could his own team’s Heavy just stand there and violate him, what kind of sick joke was he trying to pull? Suddenly he was lifted up over the shoulders of the big man.

“Fine, but only if his mouth belongs to me, got it?” Garry laughed carrying their new and thoroughly confused sex toy off. Alfonso followed, all the while making obscene gestures with his tongue at the scout.

XXX

After a bit of walking the three made it to what was apparently, the RED Heavy’s bedroom. Garry, finally finished ferrying the scout tossed the man down onto a nearby bed. Despite the rough landing the bed itself was soft and cozy. Freshly made, velvet sheets and with just a hint of lavender scent covering the pillows. The room was clean and tidy, everything seemed perfectly placed and elegantly designed, Garry apparently had a good taste in decor. Alfonso smirked flopping himself down on the bed next to the scout.

“Is the little man ready to be used?” He teased stroking the scout with back of his hand on the check. Scout scowled at the man, being on the same team apparently meant nothing to him right now.

“You make me sick, no better yet you both make me sick!” the scout complained slapping the Heavy’s hand away.

Back at the door Garry shut the room, he shuffled over to stand directly in front of the scout at the edge of the bed. For a brief moment, the scout looked pleadingly at the two men before turning his gaze to the ground. When Garry reached out to touch the Scout, he pressed back into Alfonso unknowingly to avoid it, and as he did the BLU took the opportunity to assault his prostate which earned a cry of panic from the runner.

A gentle push from the RED heavy accompanied the pull of the other and the Scout was soon forced into Alfonso’s lap.

“Hahah. Right where I want you. You will enjoy this very soon!” He laughed already unbuttoning the smaller man’s pants.

From in front Garry finally grabbed a hold of the boys head jerking him closer, he kissed the scout roughly and without warning. Garry laugh into the man’s mouth. The scout couldn't see the signaling gesture the two gave one another through eye contact but he did feel his pants being literally ripped away from his legs by strong thick hands in front him. The Bostonian gave something of a grunt of surprise as he felt his backside being probed by wet fingers. Suddenly Garry, finally released the scout’s mouth only to grip it up once more. Forcefully he persuaded his mouth open, quickly shoving his erection into the warmth of the scout's throat. As if on cue, fingers withdrew from his rear and another penis entered him in one quick, painful and barely lubricated push.

Everything was happening so fast around him the scout didn't even get the chance to protest. With one cock in his mouth he couldn't cry out for help and with the other buried deep in his ass he was already moaning and needy. Thick hands roughly grabbed his sides and a brutally powerful musk fills the scout's nostrils as he yelped in complete submission. Garry, much like his room, had obviously put on some strong cologne for the night's games and merriment, how was he to know of the BLU scout joining them, either way the look of pure delight was clearly etched on his face.

Alfonso snickered,

“Ah, feels good does it not? If you beg I’ll give you more.” He taunted drawing out of the scout’s ass a bit.

Scout’s body, being used as it was now made him incapable of clenching instinctively against the invasion. There was no escaping how huge the cock felt as his ass was impatiently forced open. Back at the front with one brutal push, Garry spreads the scout’s jaws as wide as his joints could allow. In almost seconds the scout hears a POP and a sharp pain in his jaws as the RED heavy forces its entire cock into the youth’s mouth, down to the hilt.

Alfonso’s giant cock stretches the scout painfully, and everything else blots out as his body attempts to take the huge mass. Thankfully this makes his cock easier to take, but also increases the pace of the heavy’s thrusting as Scout’s hole becomes more receptive to it. Moaning and gasping as both men use the smaller without a hint of care.

“Please, please stop! It hurts!” The scout tried to moan around the cock that was quickly swelling in his mouth. This only received his own needy prick to be pulled and yanked by Alfonso behind him.

“Da, very good. Yank little man while I use mouth.” Garry bellows pulling out and slamming back into the youth’s mouth once more.

The scout moaned, tears filling in his eye as his body was almost out of air and the edges of his vision was starting to fade. The pain of the arrow still lodge deep in his ankle amplified this effect as all he could see was the older man’s belly.

Given the tone of the cries and wails coming from the Scout he was going to be feeling this for a long time. The room was filled with a symphony of pleasure, and sickeningly pained moans.

“Alfonso,.. think it is time.” Garry groaned still pumping into the youth’s throat.

The scout cried out or at least tried to which sounded more like a muffled scream. Kicking and flailing around, the scout tried to get the two men to release him, with the last of his strength.

Inevitably without even a hint of warning , behind him Alfonso’s balls swell against the scout’s ass and with a long, satisfied roar, he reaches his peak, holding the runner down so his cum jets forth deep inside and not a drop is wasted. At the same time Garry also lets loose his load of cum, deep inside the scout’s throat, inflating his stomach with warm thick sperm. Both Russians gave loud grunts as they climaxed deep into the runner. Giving a few extra pounding thrusts into the scout before pulling out, one after the other. Garry's deflated dick slid out of the Bostonian's mouth with a wet, 'schllck'. Cum drooled out of his mouth, the scout coughed as his throat was overflowed with the thick fluid. Alfonso pulled his cock out shortly after, cum already starting to pool out of the smaller man's abused ass.

They let the scout's limp form fall to the floor. Stomach dangerously bloated, body aching, and used like some sort of blowup doll. His breathing was erratic and his vision was blotchy.

“That was good fuck maybe we clean up after next match ends?” Garry suggested, pulling up his pants and moving on like the whole ordeal had never happened.

With a quiet smirk Alfonso agreed, looking back at the scout he spoke,

“You stay here until we get back. Garry and I will go fetch the medic later. Until then, you stay here, maybe finish up what we started.” He laughed harshly stomping the scout’s needy erection with a foot before following the RED heavy out.

The scout could only moan, he was in too much pain to cry out. Clutching his distended cum filled gut he crawled himself back into the RED Heavy’s bed and drifted weakly to sleep. He didn't have the energy to move much let alone play with himself until climax. He hoped the bittersweet relief of sleep would get the erection gone. He watched in silent soreness as the two Russians exited, talking and laughing. They probably would forget about the scout in a moment or two. At least that would give his sore, cum soaked ass some time to heal.

Stupid Spy, this was all his fault.

[Ending 4]


	6. Breaking the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is horribly long, not beta-read and has ZERO consent. There is also some inflation, cum milking and machine usage. This chapter contains the engineer and for that im happy =v= i'v never done anything with the engineer before so I was a little scared. My friend gave me a little help with the machine bits but thats about it. Also he doesn't have a name unlike most other mercenaries in this work :u not sure why?

He was breathing heavily, his strength was failing him. He needed to think of something quick, if he didn't he’d be killed. Looking across the map he noticed the respawn. No one was coming out or going in so for now he was safe. Nothing had appeared around the roof, but it was way too dangerous to jump across with his leg messed up like this. His only other option was the set of stairs just right of respawn. Yeah, that would work right?

Quickly he looked around one last time, when it was completely safe he bolted for stairs. It wasn't until he’d almost reached the bottom when he noticed a RED engineer setting up a sentry. Quickly he tried to go back up the stairs. However, the engie’s sentry didn't allow that to happen so simply. With the loud beeping noise they usually make, the sentry aimed right at the man poised and ready to kill. The electric hum of the sentry’s gun barrels. The engineer manning the machine turned around, a smirk slowly rising from the corners of his cheeks.

“Well, well, look what we got here girl. Stay right where you are boy or I’ll let her blow ya’ to bits.” The Texan warned patting his sentry which beeped once more.

The scout really needed to move but as short as they were, the engineer’s words had actually scared him. He’d already been injured once this evening he didn't need it to happen again. Holding up his hands in surrender he stayed put as the engineer had told him to. “Look, let me just leave. I don’t want any trouble ok. I’m not here to steal or anything I just need to get out of here.” The scout explained still trying to slowly back his way up the stairs.

The engineer laughed, already inches from the runner,

“either you’re hard’a hearin’ boy or you just want to die today?” the engineer warned, placing a hand into his pockets.

He was either going for a gun or the remote to the sentry, either way the scout wasn't going to let it happen. Without a moments though the scout lunged at the engineer, he swung a punch hoping it would land and at least stun the man. Unfortunately what had happened was not at all planned for.

The engineer quickly dodged the stray punch and grabbed the scout's wrist tightly with one move. With his other hand he grabbed the Bostonian's other wrist and restrained it behind the man’s back. Despite being smaller the engineer managed to take the other down in seconds. Once on the ground the engineer pulled the electrical cord off his waist and began to finish the job.

"Boy that was just pure stupidity. Now I'm gonna have to punish ya'." the engineer laughed finishing the knot that bound the scout’s arms behind his back.

  
The scout writhed and squirmed underneath the engineer’s tight hold. He couldn't move an inch and that’s just what the hard hatted man wanted. Standing up, he placed a finger on his chin marveling at his handy work. "You're a bit small aren't you girl. I guess we can work with that. Nothin' a good fattening up can't fix." He announced brushing his shirt off.

"Let me go you jerk, you'll be sorry if anything happens to me!" The scout yelled kicking his legs which were the only things movable at this point.

The engineer laughed,

"Don’t worry son you'll get comfortable soon let me just get you off somewhere quite first. Then we can have some fun." The engineer whispered softly into the scout's ears.

With one graceful tug he lifted the scout onto his shoulders and began carry him off like one of his dispensers, the scout still kicking and screaming all the while.

XXX

The scout was taken to an area he'd never seen before. He didn't seem to be anywhere near the main base nor was he anywhere near a respawn zone. The building they were in was sort of like a factory, machines and conveyor belts everywhere. If this engineer planned to kill him this would be the place. The scout shivered a bit despite himself, the place was intimidating him just from looks alone.

"Here we are darling, your new home." The engineer announced carrying the scout over to one of the many devices.

This one was unlike the others, tucked away in a lone corner of the large room. From just a glance it just looked like a bench strapped to some tubes and other strange electronics. There was a screen in front of the seat to display, something. The scout was still firmly tied up and as the engineer began to place him in the seat he began struggling and kicking again.

“Calm down now doll, it’ll be alright.” The engineer mewled stroking the scout along his back.

“This is only a preliminary test. Just want to see what you can do.” He stated finally forcing the runner into the machine’s seat.

The scout growled, a scowl seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

“You’re going to be so screwed! When my team finds out you’re doing this they’re going to kill you!” the scout yelled hoping his threats where not a lie.

With a chuckle the engi pet the scout on the head once more, not worried about his words at all then began to strap the Bostonian into the devices many restraints. First looping his legs behind the machine’s leg lift bars. His arms and even his waist are strapped down in some sort of brace as well. As soon as the scout is all strapped in all the cuffs tighten, quickly securing him to the machine! The scout flinches in surprise and despite his struggles he’s strapped in for good this time.

“w-what’ going on?” he asked scared.

The engineer didn't answer his question however, instead he went over to the small display screen in front of the device and began tapping away at it.

“Alright son, I’m gonna leave you in here alone a moment, but don’t worry the machine should prompt you through every step.” He informed finalizing something and pressing another button.

The machine’s monitor blinked to life and with a few beeps it lifts the scout off the padded bench. With a tip of his hat the Texan marches off giving the scout one last pat on the head. As he leaves the scout yells out a few more swears but they fall on deaf ears as the room only contained himself and the many devices, which the scout’s attention was quickly brought back to when it suddenly beeped again.

It presented a syringe in front of his face that looked like it had been filled with some sort of green foamy acid. He tried to escape as it neared his neck but all the straps held him firmly in place. With one quick motion the needle stabs deep into his neck, releasing a surge of toxin into his bloodstream. The pinch alone was enough to make him holler but he held back, at least for a moment. Quickly his skin began to boil like fire, making him twitch and squirm in the mechanical restraints. The pain fades quickly, but is soon replaced as a liquid lust began to form. Slowly it filled his cock to its absolute maximum size, his vision beginning to blur and him mind racing with new found lust.

“S-shit!” the scout stuttered out as a burning erection began to form between the tightness of his pants.

The screen flashes once more, stating that it was beginning “phase two”. Quickly the scout’s pants are removed by mechanical arms revealing both his cock and ass to the cool air, and there was nothing he could do to stop it suspended in midair. Almost instantly a firm, round metallic object nears his anus and rests there just around the entrance, but goes no further. Another device slips around his cock, tightening around it while beginning to hum softly.

In little time at all the scout’s erection grows hard, both his mind and lust betraying him as another metallic tube is presented to his lips. Instinctively he tries to turn away from it, closing his mouth tightly. All was in vain however as a powerful shock is suddenly delivered into the scout’s neck from somewhere on the machine. It was quite apparent that if he didn't follow the machines rules he’d be punished. The scout cries out in pain allowing the round device to slip past his lips and into his mouth with little struggle. At the same time the tube-like device around his cock continues to hum now starting to suck, pleasuring his cock. The scout begins to moan and instinctively hump and buck into the machine, barely realizing it beginning to slowly devour his pre cum.

Shaking his head as the machine forcibly pleasures him, he quickly realized that with each drop of cum the machine has drained from his balls the tube used his to lube his asshole! The scout moans out as the machine pleasured him, pumping with firm fluid strokes. All the scout could do was take it, even if he didn't want this the feeling of burning arousal had overtaken him.

When it feels as though he could take no more the machine’s screen states that it was entering “Harvest phase”, and slams into high gear. The device in his ass slams forward, the scout’s hips buckle against the tight mechanical tube and he lets go of any leftover thoughts of struggling for good. Leaning back into the pleasure he moans, eyes growing heavy as the machine continues with brutal swiftness now, all of its devices working harder than ever.

Within moments the scout cries out in orgasmic pleasure, pumping cum into the machine’s waiting tube. He was surprised when the machine didn't pump his own seed back into his mouth but instead begins to suck harder, draining as much cum from his bowels as possible. The vacuum like force lasted for as long as the scout’s erection, nonstop drinking up every bit of semen he had to offer it. He moaned and hollered around the device in his mouth, tears swelling up his eyes. A platform lifts up in front of the machine, with a small glass jar, another tube came down placing itself around the mouth of the jar. The scout watched as his own cum drooled out of the tube and began to fill the jar. Once it had finished the machine retracts all its tubes and releases its restraints, dumping the scout onto the floor.

He laid there limply, every muscle in his body paralyzed from the earlier chemicals that were injected into him and the arrow lodged deep in his ankle. He was numb and needy from his forced ejaculation. Even after the machine had finished, for some reason everything still continued to burn, especially his groin. The scout groaned out, clutching his chest he realized the burning was coming from there although something was moist. He looked down at himself weakly and realized his breasts were lactating. Not only that but they had grown quite a fair bit since he’d come in here. And still growing! Behind him the machine “dings”, probably to alert the engineer, wherever he was, that the job is done.

* * *

 The scout laid there collapsed, utterly overwhelmed by his bizarre desire for sex until the only thing that matters is letting the engineer have his way with him.

“H-help.” He moans out weakly.

His eyes dart left and right his breathing was like that of a frightened animal and when he heard the engineer’s soft chuckle overhead the feelings only amplified. He looks down at the scout with a cocky grin plastered across his face and a twinkle of light in his goggleless eyes.

“Looks, like I've got me a healthy one here. Good girl.” He taunts reaching down to stroke the scout along his back. The scout could only moan out in response the feeling of need growing steadily with each touch the engineer gave him.

“Please…fuck.” The scout moans out again practically crawling into the engineers lap.

The man only laughs and leads the scout over to chair, only to sit in it himself. The scout only follows obediently, waiting and wanting for the engineers touch again as his breasts continue to slowly expand. The engineer pats his legs as a sign for the scout to come closer and when he does, the engineer carefully places the younger man’s head in between his thighs. The engineer slowly takes the scout’s shirt off and begins to massage the youth’s now perky nipples, this causes the scout to moan but he doesn't forego the delicious attention.

“My my, what a good girl you are,” he comments. “Moo for me sweetheart, let me here ya' sing." The southerner whispers still tending the scout’s breasts. The scout, regardless if he wanted to or not mewled like the heifer he was being called.

Finished with his foreplay, the engineer instructs the scout to turn around, grabbing his thighs and raises his legs up and out of the way, displaying surprising strength as he holds the scouts ass at waist height. The scout dangles back, head spinning from not only being upside-down but with frustrated need. The scout’s stomach quakes loudly, sick as his body was beginning to change again.

The engineer smiles,

“You’ll be nice big an’ healthy in no time. All this pumping up your heart rate should speed up the chemicals in your bloodstream, I planned it that way so you wouldn't have to suffer so much.” He explains giving the scout’s rear a tight squeeze.

The scout tried to look up at the engineer but all he could seem to see was his own reddened chest and growing boobs. The engineer was already out of his overalls and pressing forward until his pre-cum soaked penis is glazing at the rim of the scout’s ass in preparation for the penetration.

The penetration is mercifully easy due to the mess of cum and lubricant from the machines earlier attack, in no time the scout becomes utterly relaxed against his invasion. A round digit circles the head of his cock with a soft, repetitive motion, and he nearly blows his load right then. The scout bucks into the engineers hands moaning, the serum drugs out what’s left of his brain, he actually felt like livestock for a moment as he lays there allowing the engineer to pleasure his needy body.

“Feisty one aren't we. You’re doing great.” The engineer says encouragingly as he continues to stroke the scout’s ever tightening erection.

Pumping his hips slowly, the engineer watched as a few weak trickles of seed squirt out. He gives the scout’s ass a hearty smack and muses out loud,

“That’s a good girl. You’re doing great, how about we kick things up a notch. I’m not going to cum until you've painted your belly white little lady!" Without any further warning the engineer propels his cock forward.

It disappears into the scouts ass with a wet 'schliiooorp' and the scout cries out in pure ecstasy. The engineer lets out a sex filled cry of his own, “Yeehaw,” “Ride em cowgirl,” and other stereotypical Texan things.

Pleasure hits the scout like a hammer of sexual gratification. A ribbon of thick cum drizzles out from his pecker onto his belly, weakly leaking out in a slow, steady flow. The engineer stops touching the scout and puts his hands back on his hips. He admires the man, his bounty, for a few moments while he squirms and moans waiting for the laborer to continue his assault. Time seemed to drag on for hours, until the scout look up at him, still impaled on the engineer’s thick tool, begging him with questioning eyes.

“Got some stamina to ya, huh? The others are usually finished by the end of that.” The engineer mutters proud of the scout’s endurance.

He isn't left empty for long. The engineer plows back into the scout roughly. Closing his eyes, the scout grabs the ground with both hands struggling to hold on. Muscles randomly seize and twitch throughout his body as he drowned in a sea of bliss. This time, he could feel his crown bumping against something inside, and the reaction was intense and immediate. The scout, clawed the ground harder as his prostate was hammered with each thrust. There was nothing to do but lie there while the hard butt-fucking hits it more and more as time passes. The hardhat slowly adjusting his strokes to make the scout leak as much as possible. Suddenly the runner stops moving, with a noiseless cry the scout lets loose, spewing thick seed all over his own chest.

The Texan smiles and groans,

“Oh fuck yeah, you little bitch, I’m gonna... gonna... hnnnggg.” Hot blooms of spunk splatter through the scout’s ass, soaking his guts and washing over his prostate

The explosion of perfect enjoyment locks every muscle in his body at once. The scout’s eyelids flutter and droop, tongue lolls out of his mouth, and he start drooling all over himself. Zombie-like, his body continues to shake locked in orgasm, even after the engineer had finished releasing his load. The engineer lets the scout drop to the cold floor as the scout clutched his gut moaning in pleasure. The man rolled around and squirmed like a female cat after heated sex and to this the engineer just smiled.

“At’a girl, take it easy now, relax.” He chuckled reaching down to stroke the scout’s now at least B cup breasts. The BLU was tired, he laid there too broken to move, breathing heavily as he drifted off into a mindless sleep.

The engineer smirked, tipping his hat as he started to leave,

“Got another match in a few. I’ll come back and bundle you up before then, just rest for now I’ll be right back with something to get that arrow out of ya.” The scout only whined out in response to tired to even speak.

As he heard the metallic doors slam behind the engineer he felt wronged. Not by the RED that had just made him his personal property. No he felt wronged by the Spy. The man who had lured him into this place with thoughts of love only to spurn him so harshly.

Maybe this was better, maybe this was how he was meant to spend the rest of his days. Or maybe this was all the drugs talking telling him to surrender, either way he needed rest.

[Ending 5]


	7. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I like to call a not so happy ending. At times when we pick a bad ending for a story things turn out really short, thus is my reasoning as to why this looks so dang short. I would like to apologize for that but I rather like it this way.

Time was short and so were his nerves. He had little choices here and his mind had made up with one. The sniper's footsteps edged ever closer, the sound magnifying with every step. It was either now or never, he would take out his bat and swing for high heaven. As the sniper turned the corner the sadistic man laughed,

"come out you damn dirty BLU. I won’t hurt ya, not too much anyway." He whispered though loud enough for the scout to hear.

The scout held his bat back, his stance was that of a player up to bat. Just as the man's face appeared he swung. Blood and shattered glass from the Sniper's aviators went everywhere, if he had swung any harder the man's head may have come clean off. Even still the Aussie fell to the wooden floor with a bloody thud.

The sniper coughed, blood and mucus drooling from his broken nose. He tried to climb to his knees, but the scout slammed his foot down on the man back. He held him down, like a guillotine ready to chop off the man’s head.

"Yeah, how's that feel to ya? Nice right, just lay there and I’ll give you more." The scout growled winding back for another swing

As he unhinged his shoulders to strike, the sickening crack of skull against bat echoed the empty hall. The hunter was dead and that was good. The scout spat on his bloody unmoving corpse and kicked the dead man in the gut.

"Now to get out of here." Scout grumbled. He turned around the leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"C-carter? Scout how could you?" The spy cried out in shock.

Scout whirled around on his heels the rage in his heart shown clearly on his face. He bared his teeth at the Spy who he once called his lover,

"You. This is all your damn fault!" Scout yelled glaring at the Frenchman.

Scout swung out at the man enraged. Spy backed away a small margin, he was confused was the scout was so upset.

“Scout, please you must understand I didn't mean for things to end up this way.” Spy moaned.

Scout stopped his foot down. He’d been lied to by the man who he thought he loved and with his strongest display of emotion he’d been put aside.

“Scout. Before Carter interrupted us I wanted to tell you that. I love you too, but I can’t possibly love you the way our lives are now.” Spy tried to explain.

Scout balled a fist, now he was even madder than before.

“So you’re saying that I’m the problem now? Some friend you turned out to be!” He growled furious.

Spy put up his hands defensively,

“no you keep misunderstanding me. I do love you, i just don't think the timing is right." He tried explaining again.

Angrily scout swung his bat again, barely missing the Spy's head. The Spy was terrible at explaining things that much was true, but did love the scout very much.

"Scout please calm down before someone hears you." Spy groaned dodging another swing.

The scout was fighting the man with blind hatred. He felt the spy was lying to him and he didn't want to hear a single word out of the other man’s mouth. Finally the scout got a good whack in, straight to the face sending the man to his knees. The spy coughed,

"Scout please don't do this." He tried pleadingly.

The scout glared down at the spy.

"Why should I listen to you? You've been stringing me around like you little puppet for two long and now I'm gonna’ end it." He raised his bat for a final strike.

The spy shielded his face not wanting to see his fate by his lover’s hands. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and then everything was still. The spy felt something heavy yet lightweight fall onto his chest.

"It's alright spy. You can get up now, it's all over." A soldier’s voice said clearly. The spy opened his eyes only to scream in shock that the scout lay on him dead.

He hugged the corpse close to his chest, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"I’m so sorry Scout. This truly is all my fault." He whined softly.

The soldier only stared down confused that the spy was crying over a Blu scout's death.

"Well, when you're done with…that, I guess you can throw it out back in the garbage where it belongs. Or give it to the medic for science." The soldier suggested walking off without a care.

Spy kissed the scout's cold face.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a proper burial." the spy said mournfully as he closed the scout's open eyelids with a hand. 


End file.
